


Silly Love Songs || Terrorladd

by saymynamjoon



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AU, BBS, Brian is basically Ed Sheeran, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mini Ladd - Freeform, famous au, fangirl!Craig, singer|Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saymynamjoon/pseuds/saymynamjoon
Summary: Brian Hanby is a famous musician, known for writing amazing love songs and having them play on repeat on every radio station. Craig Thompson is a huge fan of Brian, has been for years. One day, on a trip to Ireland he meets a guy and they become really good friends. However, Craig can’t help but think how familiar this guy looks.





	Silly Love Songs || Terrorladd

It was a chilly, Autumn morning in Northern Ireland.

 

Of course, Craig wouldn’t know that as he was sitting inside his Ferrari, driving through the empty Ireland country roads. He wasn’t joking, he had literally seen only 3 other cars, who knew Ireland would be this quiet?

 

He liked it. However, he didn’t like complete silence. 

 

So he turned on his car radio, switching to whichever station had the best quality, currently almost all of them were just static and muffled noises, he was pretty much in the middle of nowhere after all.

 

He finally found a working station and was happy to hear his favourite artist, Brian Hanby, singing one of his most popular song’s. 

 

**_“She played the fiddle in an Irish band_ **

**_But she fell in love with an English man_ **

**_Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand_ **

**_Said, "Baby, I just want to dance” “_ **

 

Craig turned the volume almost all the way up and began singing along, 

 

**_“_ ** **_With my pretty little Galway Girl_ **

**_You're my pretty little Galway Girl”_ **

 

God, Craig would give anything to meet him.

 

Is it weird to admit that he had a huge crush on Brian Hanby?

 

No? Good.

  
  


He drove for about ten more minutes before he finally reached his destination.

 

A mall.

 

No, he didn't drive all the way to Ireland just to go shopping, he came to visit his best friend David. He just really needed a new outfit and he heard they had those shirts with the cat secretly giving the finger in the front front pocket in this mall.

 

He needed one.

 

He parked his car and entered the mall. It was huge. A few steps in and he already felt overwhelmed and lost. Although Dublin wasn’t a very big city, this mall was larger than some of the ones they had back in LA.

 

He forget what the store was called so he just took a deep breath and started walking, seeing where his legs would take him.

 

He got parked and made his way into the mall, it was surprisingly super big, he had been in for less than a minute and already felt lost. He began wandering aimlessly through the mall, no idea where he was or if he was heading the right way.

 

After about 20 minutes of walking in loops, he gave up and sat down on one of the mall benches. Sighing.

 

“Hello there”. He turned to face the man sitting beside me, he looked really familiar but Craig just couldn’t figure out why. His voice was sort of a higher tone and he had a very recognizable Irish accent, it was oddly soothing.

 

“Uh, Hi”. Craig replied, awkwardly.

 

“Are you lost?” The man asked.

 

Craig blushed, “Uh-yeah. I’m not from around here, how could you tell?”

 

The Irishman laughed, “well I’ve been sitting here this whole time and you’ve walked by this bench about 6 times.

 

“Oh. Yeah that makes sense.” Craig smiled, “I’m from L.A, I’m just here visiting my friend and despite the size of this mall it’s oddly overwhelming”

 

“I hear you, there are some stores that I still don’t know how to get to.” He admitted. “What are you looking for exactly?”

 

“Oh uh, I don’t actually know what the store is but I want to find those shirts that have the cat giving the middle finger in the pocket, my friend David said they sell them here somewhere”. He laughed, embarrassed.

 

The other man laughed as well “Yeah, I know what you mean! I have like three of those! I can show you the store if you want me too.”

 

Craig sighed in relief “That would be such an angelic thing to do”.

 

“Well then call me an Angel because we’re going to that store!” He said, standing up. Craig stood up as well. Thank God he met this random guy or he may have been still wandering around.

 

He wishes he could tell why he looks familiar…

 

Maybe if he asked for his na-

 

“Come on dude!” He called, already walking ahead.

 

“Hang on!” Craig called, running up to him. And the two continued to walk through the large, crowded mall together until the reached some sort of skater shop on the upper floor. And to his surprise, there was the shirt, in the window display.

 

The two walked in together and they found the shirts, at the front of the store, there were two different piles of them, one pink and on blue, he held both of them up, turning to the other man. “Which colour do you think suits me better?”

 

He crossed his arms, amused. “Ooh~ that’s so much pressure, you don’t even know my name and you’re asking me to consult you on your wardrobe?”

 

Craig rolle his eyes, smiling “alright then wise guy, what’s your name?”

 

“Brian.” He replied, simply. “And yours?”

 

“Craig” he answered, still holding up the two shirts “Now, which colour?”

 

Brian thought for a moment before pointing to the one in Craig’s left hand, “Pink. It brings out your eyes”

 

Craig blushes, “p-perfect” he put down the blue one and searched through the pile of pink until he found one his size. 

 

“Alright! Let’s go pay for this!” Craig smiled excitedly, grabbing Brian’s hand and leading him over to the cash.

 

He didn’t notice Brian blushing.

 

The guy at the cash was extremely nice. However Craig was really confused when he said “Oh My God, are you Brian? I love you so much dude.”

 

Was Brian some sort of secret celebrity he didn’t know about?

 

They walked out of the store together and Craig turned to Brian smiling, “so, uh. Thanks for helping me out, Brian.”

 

“Anytime Craig, I think you’re a really nice guy. And um-” Brian blushed, “I would love to hang out with you again”.

 

“Y-yeah, I would love that. I think you’re nice too.”

 

The two walked outside the mall together, to find out that of course, it was pouring rain. Craig groaned “Ugh. Where is David? He’s supposed to be here.”

 

Brian shrugged, “he’s probably just running late. Also um, would you mind, giving me your number?”

 

Craig blushed, surprised “Y-yeah of course.”

 

Brian handed him his phone and Craig took it, writing in his contact info. Brian then took his phone back, he smirked and Craig watched as he opened his clicked on the name and added a heart emoji to the end.

 

Before they could do anything else, a green car pulled up in front of him. Craig recognized it as David’s.

 

He turned to Brian once more, eyes softening. “Well, it was nice meeting you Brian-” Craig reached his hand out for Brian to find it but Brian cut him off by grabbing him and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

 

Craig was shocked, but quickly realized what was happening and went along with it. His lips moving along with Brian in a rhythmic pace. They finally pulled away after what seemed like forever, both breathing heavily.

 

“Holy shit” Craig replied, blushing madly.

 

They heard a car door open and saw David, standing up, looking shocked. 

 

“Holy Fuck Craig, is that Brian Hanby?!” He yelled.

 

MY. GOD. 


 

IT IS.

 

That’s why Craig recognized him, he was so stupid how could he not recognize his own idol?!

 

Craig stared at Brian, star-struck. A stuttering mess.

 

“B-Br- I - Um- I”

 

Brian smirked, placing a hand on Craig’s cheek. “I’ll keep in touch. Galway Boy.” He whispered, before turning away and walking back into the mall.

 

.

.

.

.

“Holy Fuck. I just kissed Brian Hanby”

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wrote this so yeah enjoy???  
> Sorry if it's shit.


End file.
